


Magic in the Mistletoe

by Osaka_Prince_Yuta



Series: NCT One Shots [3]
Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Magic, Merry Christmas, Mistletoe, Pining, Sad Hyuck, Snow Day, Snow forts, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:53:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24446905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Osaka_Prince_Yuta/pseuds/Osaka_Prince_Yuta
Summary: Haechan has a secret crush on his best friends' gaming friend, that everyone knows about, except the person he's crushing on.YangYanh has a crush on Haechan and spends his time gaming with Jaemin and Jeno talking about it so much, the two conspire to find their own form of release.Pranks are played. Magic happens. And Jaemin and Jeno just want some peace.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Liu Yang Yang
Series: NCT One Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1565092
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	Magic in the Mistletoe

Donghyuck let a sleepy yawn roll past his lips as his eyes slowly opened. Warm sunlight billowed in through the window blinds, casting an unrivaled warmth across his bed. 

The scent of pancakes wafted beneath the cracks of his closed door, stomach grumbling loudly at the delicious smell. 

He swung a pajama clad leg over the side of the bed and crawled out from the cacoon of blankets he’d burrowed himself in. 

He opened the door and moved out into the hallway, shivering as his bare feet hit the cool floor. 

He made his way down the stairs, following his nose all the way to the kitchen.

“Morning hyung!” he greeted. 

Doyoung looked up from his place at the stove. His hair was messy and unkempt. It was obvious he hadn’t been up long. He wore a pink apron across his front, a whisk dripping with pancake batter stuck in one of the pockets. 

“Morning Hyuckie,” Doyound responded, placing another pancake on a platter. 

Donghyuck’s stomach grumbled, mouth watering at the tempting fluffy pancakes. 

“Can I have some, hyung?” he asked, voice coming out in a whine. 

“Sure, if you get the other Dreamies first,” Doyoung responded. 

Donghyuck pouted, letting out a low whine but nodding nonetheless and making his way to the door. 

“Aren’t you going to change clothes first?” Taeyong asked as he descended the stairs.

Donghyuck glanced down at his attre; a dark blue onesie with a green wreath pattern. He shrugged. 

“I’m just going to the Dream dorm,” he responded, walking out the door and into the carpeted hallway of the SM dorm building. 

He walked down the hallway a little ways before getting on the elevator. The Dream dorm was right below the 127 dorm, so he could have taken the stairs if he’d wanted to, but the elevator was a faster way to get food in his stomach before he starved. 

When he got to the Dream door, he didn’t bother knocking. The door would likely be unlocked because Jaemin had a habit of forgetting to lock up before he went to bed, and no one else would remember to check after him. 

He pushed the door open and was immediately met with chaos. 

Chenle was running down the stairs, Renjun hot on his trail, screaming something in Mandarin. Jaemin ran after them, nearly tripping on the stairs, yelling something about Chenle’s dolphin, Phinny. 

“It’s a good thing I came to get you and not Doyoung hyung,” Donghyuck laughed. 

Chenle paused running, turning to stare at the unexpected intruder. Renjun slammed into him, unable to stop fast enough to avoid a collision. 

“What are you doing here?” Jaemin asked. 

“What? I can’t visit my best friends on our day off?” Donghyuck pulled a pout. 

Jaemin rolled his eyes. 

“You and I both know you’d only come to visit with us if we had a schedule or if the 127 hyungs got tired of hearing you babble about the “love of your life,”” Jaemin responded, earning a punch from Donghyuck.

“I don’t talk about him that much!” he protested. 

“Yes you do,” Jeno walked down the stairs. 

“I do not!” 

“Oh how I wish he didn’t hate me!” Jisung’s voice raised an octave in an attempt at copying Donghyuck’s whine. 

He walked out of the kitchen with a peeled banana.

“Oh please! Come kiss away the pain!” Jaemin’s high squawl was horrible. 

“Shut up guys! I don’t do that!” Donghyuck whined. 

“Why are you here Donghyuck?” Renjun asked, untangling himself from Chenle’s limbs. 

“Doyoung made breakfast.”

“Good! I’m starving!” Jisung cheered, stuffing the rest of the banana in his mouth.

“You’re always starving,” Jaemin retorted, sliding his feet into a pair of shoes by the door, shoes that looked an awful lot like Jeno’s, but who was Donghyuck to judge when he stole Mark’s shoes most of the time. 

Jisung looped his arm through Chenle’s and pulled the older boy out of the door of the dorm, heading up to the 127 dorm before anyone could stop them, not that anyone would. 

“At least I don’t have to cook for them today,” Jaemin muttered, slipping his hand into Renjun’s, entwining their fingers and heading out the door. 

Jeno held the door open, earning a quizzical look from Donghyuck. 

“I’m not sure Doyoung will be happy about you showing up for breakfast without a shirt on. He gets really mad at Jaehyun and Mark when he does that.” 

Jeno shrugged. 

“It’s Christmas Eve! You can’t be mad at someone today!”

“If you say so,” Donghyuck followed Jeno out the door. 

~

Donghyuck opened the door to the 127 dorm and Jeno followed him inside.. Everyone was already sitting around a large table in the living room, a table much to large to fit anywhere else in the dorm. A table that only got used on special occasions when Doyoung or Taeyong wanted to have a family meal. 

“Jeno, I hope your not planning on eating without a shirt,” Doyoung said, crossing his arms, gaze fixated sharply on the male.

A pout made its way to Jeno’s lips before a shirt was tossed on his head. He let out a grumble, sliding his arms into the shirt and pulling it down his torso. 

“Don’t ruin my shirt. My girlfriend bought it for me for my birthday,” Jaehyun warned, moving to sit at his place between Mark and Jaemin. 

Donghyuck moved to flop down at the table between Yuta and an empty chair. He couldn’t wait any longer, grumbling in his stomach becoming insufferable. He piled a stack of pancakes on his plate and cut into them, shoveling bits into his mouth. 

“These are amazing hyung!”

“Don’t talk with your mouth full!” Taeyong scolded. 

Any more conversation became nonexistent as hungry boys shoveled food into their mouths to fill their empty stomachs. 

It wasn’t often that Doyoung found the time to make food for them. Their breakfasts usually consisted to a bowl of cereal or a piece of fruit if they had anything at all. 

Donghyuck had just piled another pancake onto his plate when the dorm door jiggled and opened. Taeyong looked up from his coffee, counting the members around the table. 

No one was missing…

… At least no one that was supposed to be there. 

Ten’s arms wrapped around Johnny’s shoulders, sliding up behind him to hug him from behind, pressing his chest against his boyfriend’s back. 

“Ten?” Johnny asked in confusion. 

“What? Expecting someone else to come snuggle against you?” Ten asked, sliding around to perch on Johnny’s lap. 

Johnny’s arms snaked around Ten’s waist, pulling him back against him until Ten’s back pressed against his chest. 

Hendery was the next to make an appearance, walking into the room casually and plopping down in the vacant seat beside Johnny, helping himself to a pancake. 

Next to arrive was Lucas, who ran through the door and around the table to Mark, but tripping on Donghyuck’s chair leg, sending his oversized body hurtling toward Mark. His tumble was broken by Mark’s shoulder slamming against Lucas’ chest. At the force against his chest, the remainder of the fall sent him faceplanting into Mark’s plate, pancake and maple syrup covering his face.

“That’s one hell of a way to make an entrance,” Jaemin muttered, earning himself a slap on the back of the head by Doyoung. 

“Language,” he muttered. 

Taeyong grabbed a wet wash cloth from the sink, tossing it to Mark and plopping back down in his seat, resting his head on Yuta’s shoulder. 

Mark laughed softly, carefully lifting Lucas’ head up out of the plate and beginning to wash away the mess, but not before placing a soft kiss on the larger’s nose. 

“Lucas, always so clumsy,” YangYang retorted, walking into the room. 

Donghyuck’s heart beat faster, pounding loudly in his chest, but he couldn’t bring himself to look at the male now entering the room. 

“So your all here?” Doyoung asked.

“Why don’t you go ask your boyfriend? He’s putting presents under the tree with WinWin Ge and Xiaojun Ge.”

“See! I told you guys! He’s even brattier than Donghyuck!” Ten yelled. 

“Yah!” YangYang met Donghyuck’s eyes before both looked away rapidly. 

Heat began to creep up on Donghyuck’s cheeks. Heat that he desperately tried to hide. The attempts were futile. 

He buried his face in Taeil’s shoulder, hoping to escape the reality that YangYang was here, in the same room. The chair beside Donghyuck slid across the floor and he glanced up in time to watch YangYang slide into it, looking as fidgety and uncomfortable as ever. 

YangYang was sitting beside Donghyuck. YangYang was in the chair, close enough to touch, fidgeting and probably wishing he was sitting anywhere else. 

YangYang hated Donghyuck. Hated him more than anything else. Hated him more than anyone knew. Or at least, that’s how it seemed to Donghyuck. 

YangYang got along well with the other members in the group. Especially Jaemin and Jeno, who had somehow managed to become his best friends.

It wasn’t fair. Donghyuck wanted to be close like that to YangYang. He wanted to at least be friends, even if he thought the German boy was unmistakably cute.

There were a few more footsteps making their way through the door. Donghyuck glanced up to see Kun walking in the doorway. 

“KUN!” squeals, yells, and belows emitted from the Dream members. 

Chenle was the first to get to him, tackling Kun into a giant hug, nuzzling against his neck. Donghyuck was second in line, giddy to see his hyung.

Pretty soon, Kun was surrounded. Young members clinging onto him as Kun did his best to hug them all back at the same time. 

“I have to say, I didn’t expect this kind of welcome. I just saw you all last week,” he said with a laugh in his voice. 

“You know how they are. If they go twelve hours without seeing Taeyong or I, they’re all over us,” Doyoung said. 

He got up from his spot at the table, maneuvering around the chairs and smiling fondly at the mess of limbs surrounding the man who held his heart. 

“Alright babies, off Kun,” Doyoung said, separating the dream members from the male. 

Donghyuck pouted as he was pulled away and pushed off toward his seat, but complied anyways. Besides, the Dreamies got to see Kun more than Doyoung did. 

Doyoung wrapped his arms around Kun’s shoulders, drawing the male in for a hug and pressing a secretive kiss to his cheek. Kun wrapped his arms around Doyoung’s waist, smiling lovingly at him. 

“You two are being more affectionate than usual,” Yuta commented. 

The comment seemed to pull the two out of their stupor. Kun pulled away from Doyoung, a small blush creeping up to his cheeks. Doyoung sighed and took Kun’s hand, entwining their fingers. 

“What are you guys doing here?” he asked. 

“YangYang wanted to see Jaemin, Jeno, and Do- I mean everyone, and I wanted to see Doyoung. Not to mention, we don’t get enough interactions,” Kun replied. 

“We don’t. It’s not fair,” Chenle whined. 

“Have you guys had breakfast yet? I can make more pancakes,” Doyoung said. 

“We ate breakfast on the wa-”

“IT’S SNOWING!” Dolphin squeals erupted from the window at the back of the room. 

“Really?!” Jaemin shot out of his seat, running to the window and proceeding to let out less than manly squeals. 

“Let’s go outside!” As Donghyuck stood, the chair skidding across the floor before crashing into the floor. 

Pretty soon, all of the Dream members, plus Mark, Jungwoo, YangYang, and Lucas, were running toward the door, only to be deterred by Doyoung and Kun yelling about coats and boots. 

~

The glass lobby door flew open as energetic bodies raced to the freezing wonderland that lay on the open area before them. A beautiful snowy canvas waiting to be destroyed, heavy falling flakes promising to wipe away the destruction of boot prints in the powder. 

“I wanna build a snow fort!” Chenle exclaimed, grabbing Jisung’s gloved hand and tugging off to one side of the open space where the two immediately began piling up a bank of snow. 

“You guys are doing it wrong! You’re supposed to make it with hard packed snow! If you don’t it’ll crumble!” Jaemin replied, running over to help the youngers. 

Donghyuck watched them begin to bicker with Jaemin, shaking his head, a fond smile playing on his lips. 

He moved a few feet away from the door, gazing happily at the snowy ground. It hardly ever snowed. It was even rarer that the snow would lay and make a beautiful canvas of white. He couldn’t let this moment disappear. 

So he did the first thing that came to mind. 

He let himself fall backward, back hitting icy snow with an oomph, but he paid the slight pain no mind. He stretched his arms out on either side, separating his thighs slightly. He opened his mouth as a large snowflake neared his face, enjoying the quick flash of cold. Flakes chilled his tender flesh. He began moving his arms, back and forth, up and down, moving his legs at the same time, opening and closing them until snow had packed itself between his thighs. 

When he finished, he kept his gaze of the sky, bringing the pink cotton glove now caked with snow up to his face to shield his eyes from the slow falling ice. 

“That’s a pretty angel, Haechan.”

A voice above him called. He looked down by his feet as YangYang’s face came into view. 

“It is… And it won’t be when I get up,” he replied with a half-hearted sigh, face slightly red.

“What do you mean?” the German asked. 

“When I get up, my knee will slide underneath me. I’ll wrestle off the ground and ruin the confines of the angel,” Donghyuck was pouting now. 

YangYang’s jaw stiffed. Donghyuck thought it might be to find some decent response to his pouting and silently cursed himself. YangYang was talking to him. Actually speaking to him without someone else present, and Donghyuck was blowing it by being pouty. 

He turned his head away from YangYang’s face only to be drawn back when the male spoke. 

“Do you trust me?” he asked. 

Did he? He’d never been given a reason not to, other than YangYang very obviously disliking him. 

“I do,” Donghyuck responded. 

YangYang bend over the male slightly, stretching his arms out and hanging them down as he stood at Donghyuck’s feet. 

“I have an idea. Grab my hands,” he instructed. 

YangYang’s hands were covered in thick black cotton not yet tainted with snowy moisture. For a moment, Donghyuck wondered if he’d even be able to grab the males gloved ones with his own, but an attempt was an attempt. 

Careful not to disturb the patterns his arms had created, he extended his arms, grabbing YangYang’s firmly. 

“Now hold on tight,” YangYang informed. 

He locked his elbows and tugged with his shoulders and back, slowly pulling Donghyuck up out of the snow. 

Donghyuck rocked up on his heels, a slight fear washing through him. If either of them slipped now, he’d slam right back into the ground, only this time, it would no longer be soft powder to break the fall. 

YangYang held tightly onto him though, moving backward and using his elbows to pull Donghyuck up completely, not stopping until the males feet were firmly planted on the snow, a perfect snow angel on the ground. 

Carefully, YangYang moved forward, turning around and inspecting the snow angel. 

“It’s perfect! The perfect snow angel!” 

He couldn’t stop himself from launching at the German boy, hugging him tightly as a silent thank you. 

As he held onto the male, he began to realize what he was actually doing. He was hugging the male he liked as far more than a friend. Red began creeping up on his face. He slowly pulled away bashfully, only to find YangYang’s face red too, although most likely from the cold. 

“Thank you,” Donghyuck muttered, unable to meet YangYang’s eyes. 

“You’re welcome,” YangYang responded. 

Donghyuck nodded and turned to escape an awkward situation, getting a few steps away when something hit his back and crumbled to the ground. 

He spun around, wide eyed, finding a smirking YangYang with a now snow tainted glove. 

Donghyuck’s shocked gaze soon turned into one a mischief. 

“You’re going to wish you never did that,” he smirked, bending down and scooping a handful of snow up in his hands, packing it into somewhat of a ball and throwing it back at a now shocked YangYang, hitting him square in the chest. 

“You’ll pay for that one pretty boy!” YangYang yelled. 

Both boys knelt, gathering snow and packing it into a ball. YangYang threw his first. Donghyuck saw it coming, dodging the flying ball that slammed into Yuta’s back. 

“You little-!” Yuta squatted, gathering his own snow. 

Donghyuck tossed his snowball at YangYang, missing, watching the snow hit Lucas’ back instead, Yuta’s following soon after, hitting the male in the face. 

An evil grin cracked across Lucas’ face. 

He knelt and gather snow up, chucking a rather large snowball in the general direction of Donghyuck and Yuta. 

Too bad the gorilla wasn’t much for aim. 

The ball hit Renjun, cutting the others feet out from under him. 

“Why you little-!” Renjun exclaimed. 

And thus started the war, the hyungs verses the maknae’s, minus those who declared neutrality (Doyoung, WinWin, Taeyong, and Kun) early on and decided to wait on the sidelines. 

The Dream members plus Mark and YangYang huddled behind the tiny fort that Chenle, Jisung, and Jaemin had created, Jisung attempting to make the fort bigger as everyone else launched snowballs at the opposing team. 

Chenle threw a snowball that made its mark on Johnny’s face, the tall male stumbling back before wiping the melting snow off his face and shooting a glare at the fort. 

“CHARGE!” He bellowed, running straight for the fort. 

Snowballs launched at him but not deterred him, the maknae’s launching out of the way just in time for the large body to collide with the fort, collapsing the packed snow into a heap. 

“Our fort!” Chenle cried, only to have a ball of snow land in his face, a snickering Hendery falling to the ground. 

“No fair!” Chenle pouted. 

Everyone paused to stare at the now whining child, torn between laughing like Hendery or feeling sorry for the maknae. Most of the Dream members opted to cackle into the snow, tossing unpacked snow on Chenle’s rainproof coat. 

The next thing anyone knew, a snowball hit Hendery in the face and Jisung was face down in the snow. 

A war cry erupted from Donghyuck’s lips before he could stop it, a snowball forming in his hands before he realized what had happened, and balls of snow launched themselves at anyone in the near vicinity, hyung or maknae. 

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Johnny and Ten running toward the glass door of the building, snowballs getting launched at their backs until they were safely inside the buildings. 

Snowballs flew across the ground, random passerby’s silly enough to walk by getting hit in the process. 

No one bothered them though. No one messed with the boys who chose to leave behind their childhoods in return for money and fame. No one blamed them for spending time blowing off steam, even if it meant getting a cold snowball in the face. 

~

When the snowball fight came to a cease, it was not because the “war” had been resolved. It wasn’t because most of them were chilled through their thick coats or boots filled with snow. It was because Lucas had unceremoniously yelled down to them from the dorm ten stories high. 

Lunch had been prepared, and if the fight wouldn’t stop for shivering bones or chattering teeth, it stopped because lunch was much more promising and glorious.

Jaemin was the first one in the dorm, immediately tugging off his boots and socks and leaving them by the door to dry. He stripped off his coat as the others began piling in, hanging it on the already full coat hanger, and disappearing into the dorm. 

Donghyuck walked in right before YangYang, tugging off his own boots and hanging his coat on the hook. The floor around the door entrance was soaked in water, melting snow, and mud that someone had stumbled into beneath the snow. Taeyong would have a fit when he saw it, but that didn’t deter Donghyuck from trudging straight through it, leaving his own layer of melting snow in his wake, bare footprints following him. 

By the time he arrived at the living room, many were already seated with a heaping plate of food and a glass of something warm. Donghyuck’s stomach grumbled. 

“Foods in the kitchen, help yourself,” Doyoung announced, taking another bite. 

Donghyuck nodded, making his way into the kitchen at the same time YangYang was walking in as well. Donghyuck tried not to brush against him too much as they squeezed through the entrance. Sure, a snowball fight had ensued and YangYang had helped him make the perfect snow angel, but the German still likely hated him. 

Once they’d squeezed through, they were stopped, Ten’s shrill voice screaming at them to. 

“What?!” YangYang asked in confused concern. 

Johnny, who was sat at the bar beside Ten smirked and pointed toward the ceiling. 

Donghyuck slowly looked up, gulping as his eyes met the green. 

Mistletoe. 

“No,” he said. 

Johnny smirked. 

“You have to, mistletoe tradition!” Ten sang. 

Donghyuck took a deep huff of air. He was actually going to have to kiss YangYang. 

His heart hammered in his chest. Was it really such a bad thing?

“Well, rules are rules,” YangYang replied. 

Donghyuck turned toward him, face already turning pink. The others cheeks appeared just as pink. 

“Let’s just do it,” YangYang said. 

Donghyuck’s heart dropped. So he really didn’t want to kiss him. 

Donghyuck’s heart pounded heavily in his ears, butterflies flying anxiously in his stomach. 

YangYang brought a hand up to cup Donghyuck’s jaw, an action that made Donghyuck’s knees suddenly weak. 

YangYang leaned forward, eyes locked on Donghyuck until they slowly closed as their faces remained millimeters apart. 

Donghyuck’s heart picked up speed. He was sure YangYang could hear it now as breath ghosted over his lips, filling him with warmth. 

And then that warmth closed over his lips with plump sweetness. 

The butterflies erupted. His heart went faster. Time stopped. 

All that remained was YangYang’s lips moving with his own in the most perfect kiss he’d ever received. 

His arms came up to rest on YangYang’s chest, his fingers coming up to wind into YangYang’s hair. A pair of hands moved down to his waist, tugging him slightly closer.

Faintly, he could hear the snap of a camera before YangYang’s lips were pulling away from him. 

Donghyuck took a deep breath, eyes still lidled, hands still resting on YangYang’s shoulders. 

“I have a giant crush on you,” the words spilled from Donghyuck’s lips before he could stop them, a blush flying to his cheeks. “I am so sorry!” 

With that, he was gone, shoving past the dumbfounded YangYang and into the room he shared with Johnny.

~

As soon as Donghyuck entered the room, he flopped down onto Johnny’s bed, burying his face in the elder’s pillow, finding solstice in the scent of the elder’s shampoo. 

Tears sprang to his eyes, dripping out onto the cotton fabric. How could he just blurt something like that out? He knew YangYang didn’t feel the same way! He knew the German male could never! They were just starting to maybe become friends, and Donghyuck had to go and screw it up!

A soft sob left his lips. His chest heaved as tears flew faster, wracking through his body until his shoulders shook beneath the weight. 

His arms wrapped around the pillow, pulling it to his chest as his face buried deeper into it, seeking comfort. 

There was a quiet knock on the door, so quiet that he wasn’t sure he’d heard anything at all; at least, until the door opened. 

“Go away, Mark!” 

His voice was strained and broken, but it didn’t matter. His best friend had heard him in worse. 

“I’m not Mark.”

The voice made Donghyuck stiffen. It wasn’t Mark’s nor Johnny’s. It wasn’t anyone from 127 or Dream either. 

“I’m really not in the mood to hear your rejection right now. I saw it on your face. You can tell me later,” he replied. 

His heart wrenched. YangYang was going to reject him. He knew it. It wasn’t something he wanted to hear, ever, but he especially didn’t want to hear it after the best kiss of his life and then embarrassing himself in front of everyone. 

His hips shifted as the bed dipped in. A heavy sigh left his lips.

“Please YangYang,” his voice was small and weak, full of heartbreak and desperation. 

“After you left, Taeyong and Doyoung ran in the kitchen to figure out what happened. Ten made them kiss too. Kun was not happy and I think Yuta was ready to fight Doyoung,” he said. 

The pain momentarily vanished as the image of Doyoung and Taeyong hesitantly and regretfully kissing made a smile rise on his cheeks, a giggle rolling past his lips. 

“It was so much fun watching them! Before I left to come here, I called Xiaojun and Lucas in! They had to kiss too! You should’ve seen their faces!” 

This time, when Donghyuck’s shoulders shook, it wasn’t from tears. 

“You should try to get Jeno and Jaemin under it! That would be truly amazing to witness!”

YangYang laughed along with him before a steady silence fell between them and Donghyuck was reminded of his sadness, another tear falling on the cotton. 

“Just say it,” he muttered. 

YangYang was interrupting his perfectly peaceful sobbing time by making him laugh, which would only result in more tears after the impending rejection that he desperately wanted to get over with. 

“Ok.”

Donghyuck steeled himself, trying not to listen too closely, but sure he’d hear the toxic words. 

“I have a mega crush on you too. Have since before I debuted. I used to rewatch any video that you were in and look up ‘Haechan Cute Compilations’ on YouTube. I was unhealthily obsessed with you and when I was able to meet you, I couldn’t tell you how I felt because what I did was kinda stalkerish don’t you think,” the words spilled out and Donghyuck flipped over, staring at the male. 

“You what?!” he was positive he hadn’t heard correctly. 

“I, Liu YangYang, have an enormously large crush on you,” he repeated. 

Donghyuck’s mouth fell open. 

“There’s no way! You’ve got to be lying!” he gaped. 

YangYang raised an eyebrow. 

“If you don’t believe me, ask Jaemin and Jeno, I talk about you so much they practically mock me every time we game together.”

“THEY KNEW?!” Donghyuck shrieked, jumping up. “I’LL KILL THEM!”

“Um, before you do that, do you think I could have another kiss?” If wanting another kiss as well didn’t get Donghyuck sitting on the bed beside the German male, the pout on said male’s lips did. 

“You can have as many kisses as you want.”

He leaned closer, eyes fluttering closed as warm lips melted over his own. A hand moved to his cheek, stroking a thumb over the tender flesh before sliding up his jaw and eventually tangling in his hair. 

When the kiss ended, it wasn’t because either was finished. In fact, both could have gone for much, much longer. No, it was the sound of Johnny’s voice bellowing from the door. 

“DON’T DO ANYTHING DIRTY ON MY BED!” 

A voice which was followed by:

“LET THEM HAVE A MOMENT!” and lots of laughter. 

“Well, I guess that kiss is ruined,” Donghyuck pouted. 

YangYang smiled fondly, bringing his hand to stroke across his jaw. 

“There’ll be plenty more if you agree to be my boyfriend.” 

A smile broke across Donghyuck’s lips. 

“Of course I will, but only if you can forgive me for what I’m about to do,” a mischievous glint buried itself in his eyes. 

“And what’s that?” YangYang asked in amusement. 

Donghyuck stood up, pressed a quick kiss to YangYang’s lips before running out the door. 

“YOU BOTH KNEW?!” he screamed, darting down the stairs. 

Jeno and Jaemin were off their chairs in seconds, nearly knocking over the table of food in the process, running down a hallway and up another until both were eventually locked out on the balcony where they stayed until Donghyuck took pity on their shivering forms.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think! This was just a fun, Christmas fic!


End file.
